<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【icon/leyan】他俩的甜言蜜语 by sunmercury00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942355">【icon/leyan】他俩的甜言蜜语</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmercury00/pseuds/sunmercury00'>sunmercury00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LPL - Fandom, League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmercury00/pseuds/sunmercury00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>con言, 冷言</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一 告白</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>实话实说，谢天宇觉得自己挺不道德的，他就是一时起了色心才会去勾引一个小孩。</p><p>他捧着个手机，瘫在沙发上边嘬奶茶边嘴角咧到天上去旁若无人地傻笑，被路过的马哥聚精会神盯梢了一分钟。后知后觉地反应过来，吓得奶茶扬了一地，谢天宇不明所以，就看见马哥面无表情地直起身走远了，一声“禽兽”余音袅袅。旁边与众不同插着绿耳机的骇客转过来补了一句“人未成年呢哥”。</p><p>谢天宇一个抱枕砸过去，“崽种，不听歌插什么耳机。”说完又砸了一个，“给我转过去！”</p><p>关于他在撩卢崛这件事情，很有可能两个战队只有这小屁孩自己还不知道，一天天劲劲儿的屁话一堆，一喊他就准时过来陪聊陪笑、偶尔嘴臭几句觉得自己特拽特威风，却不知道话筒那边儿谢天宇拿手死命堵住笑声、在电竞椅上扭得像条肥美的米虫。</p><p>主要是卢崛这小孩太好了解了，最近吃了啥看了啥想了啥稍微套一套就全盘托出、想都不带想的；又单纯，除了他自己说的年轻时的一段惨痛的初恋，就情窦再没开过，稍微说点带颜色的话题，声调就发虚直接往上跑，还硬装，特有意思。当然了，老流氓谢天宇当时心里一边狂笑一边自言自语“这小子又放屁，小学一年级单相思都好意思说初恋，你这绝对得栽在哥身上”。老自恋狂了。</p><p>再要说谢天宇怎么突然想练击剑了，那就有得肤浅了。那天清早起来，兴致勃勃，刚好没事儿就倒回床上刷会儿视频，卢崛的剪辑视频荣登首页，戴个眼镜儿静照开起来奶兮兮的、一口白牙、嘴唇又肉又粉，真好看，他小兄弟也站起来觉得真好看。一眼就看中了，本来已经认识挺久了，结果机缘巧合，突然就动了凡心。</p><p>这都新时代了，勇敢青年追爱不看性别啊，正好他没女朋友、他缺个男朋友，正好他季后赛预计无望、他估计上不了场，天时地利人和，此时不抓紧时间攻克难关，日后绝对是要后悔的。</p><p>谢天宇确实也说到做到，每晚准时问候，提前一天预约双排、排上了就全程让蛤蟆保发育、言语上关怀体贴捧哏喂段子一条龙服务；没排上更好，电话打起来、呼麦气流音色情起来、夜宵外卖一定要做到位，还有睡前晚安，装作不经意地口胡喊“宝宝”，被发现之后刻意检讨自己两年没恋爱了此刻非常缺爱。</p><p>特别是话语的艺术。成功地成为小孩儿起床和睡前接触到的第一个人之后，一定要处处顺着他，今天想吃清汤锅那就不能带一点辣、想喝旺仔绝对不给可乐、想被夸那就立刻从头到脚夸起来。卢崛这小孩儿不好意思了别别扭扭地哼哧着跟他说，“你别总叫错，别叫宝宝，太恶心了。”谢天宇虚心接受批评，“好的好的，我不叫了，就是总是嘴瓢，你别生气，宝宝。”卢崛想骂人又不好意思，吃人家嘴软，又别别扭扭地怼他，“你烦不烦啊，”谢天宇顺从地跟着他说，“就你长得太可爱了，招人喜欢又比我小，我忍不住啊宝宝。”</p><p>卢崛哼了一声，谢天宇经验老道，“乐乐，可惜你是个小男孩，要不然咱们俩真的般配。”他压低声音，每个字都辣痒痒的带着毛边儿，带着暗示性，“可是又没有像咱们小乐言这样，又会照顾人又会打游戏的女生。”</p><p>谢天宇对卢崛这人了解得一塌糊涂，卢宝宝就是随时随地都想杠上几句，他低头刷着微信，随口回复，“喂你也太保守了吧，老古董。小男孩怎么了？小男孩好着呢。”</p><p>“哦哦哦。”谢天宇凑到玩手机的卢崛身边，盯着他的侧脸，装作深思熟虑下定决心的样子，“仔细想想，其实男生也挺好，一起吃一起睡一起打游戏。”</p><p>卢崛自己看手机没说话。</p><p>谢天宇心里发笑，看见小孩手抖按错了键，结果还没发现、继续按错了一堆。</p><p>“那咱们是真的般配。”谢天宇就差要伸手了。</p><p>卢崛终于发现按错了键，气急败坏一顿狂删，“你不找女朋友了？”</p><p>谢天宇拿手把自己的刘海往上掀，真到了这一步，身经百战的老流氓也有点脸红心燥。他觉得还是对象问题，他没这么珍惜过、没这么重视过一个人，还是未成年，真应该放在心尖尖上，好好烹一锅甜酒蜜在里面，最好能蜜一辈子。</p><p>他咬咬牙凑到了卢崛耳边，气息不稳地叹了一口气，“你说，有你摆在我面前，我干嘛还找女朋友......”</p><p>小孩儿又低着头敲不动字了，却又没躲。</p><p>谢天宇定了心，在软嘟嘟的脸蛋上亲了一口，又重又湿，想要把自己怼进这个小孩的皮相里，从此走到哪儿都带着他谢天宇的印子。</p><p>“别亲我。”卢崛不敢转过来，就拿手肘顶人。</p><p>谢天宇庆幸小孩儿没回头看，他笑得快淹没眼角的泪痣了，一点都不帅。</p><p>他一手搂住卢崛的脑袋靠向自己这边，又重重亲了一口，“宝宝，我自己的小男朋友为什么不能亲。”</p><p>“亲一辈子。”谢天宇霸道地把小孩身子摆正，亲了亲他有点泛红的眼睛，又亲了亲他撅起来的嘴巴，亲到一嘴薯片的番茄味儿，又酸又甜。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二 第一次（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>等到真在一起之后，谢天宇才发现卢崛这小孩不是什么时候都能没心没肺傻呵呵地笑的。</p><p>卢崛他也有各种各样自己的烦恼。他俩抱在一起瘫倒在沙发上看比赛录像，先看了一场滔搏又看了一场IG，卡莎妖姬操作拉满差不多是贴脸个人秀了。聚精会神看了四五个小时，最后就剩下解说狂热的赞颂、像旧王的归来、像新王的驾临、这个赛区四面八方都燃起燎原的烟火。</p><p>谢天宇一直等着卢崛说点什么，他躺在里面，靠着沙发柔软的皮质，紧紧把这小孩儿搂在怀里，下巴贴着卢崛的肩膀，生怕他一个欢呼把自己颠下去。</p><p>结果卢崛哑了火。他把人扒拉过来一看，眼睛又红了。</p><p>别人都没机会知道他家小孩儿有这么爱哭，不是谁都能像谢天宇这样恨不得一天都把自己贴在卢崛身上，蹦蹦跳跳磕了碰了的，他都要立刻冲上去。</p><p>谢天宇就这么愿意哄着他，“宝宝，怎么了。”</p><p>不说还好，一说立刻就有眼泪珠子跑出来。</p><p>谢天宇拿自己文满了刺青的手去一点点抹掉，把人抱得更紧，“你别哭啊，我在呢。”</p><p>他太小了，他打了很久比赛，享受过很多掌声、背负着很多骂名，兜兜转转了一大圈也才十七岁而已。他被矛盾压垮了，他不是想哭，他只是被他自己心里的矛盾压垮了。</p><p>“我不喜欢杰克，我也不喜欢Rookie，我一点也不喜欢站的那么高的主角。”卢崛沉默了一会儿，想等一点也不拽的眼泪自己收回来，结果哭湿了谢天宇胸前一片，“为什么不能是我，我知道自己不能这么着急，可是——可是我怕没有人会想看到我了。”</p><p>谢天宇没有想过这些，他没想过这么乐呵的一个小孩，其实什么都有想过，又想的这么清楚。</p><p>卢崛在胸前哭得上气不接下气，是真的压抑过太久，“有这么多人在前面，好像我无论再怎么努力，也不会有人愿意注意我愿意接受我。”</p><p> </p><p>谢天宇不知道该说什么，他不是一个可靠的成功的前辈，他自己的职业生涯也是一个猛子扎到水里，囫囵地晃悠过来的。他在卢崛这么大的时候，生活要轻松简单得多，没有那么多观众、没有那么多喷子、没有那么多被塑造起来的主角横在眼前、他自己也没想过那么多。卢崛，从各个方面来讲，都不能说是赶上了一个好的时代，那些流量、那些粉丝、那些弯弯绕绕，看似是好的那些东西都不是卢崛想要的。所有的，关于卢崛的心态，都只能交给时间锤炼，留存到未来去收获一个好的结果。</p><p>这些话，真像是父亲、兄长、好的爱人、他的丈夫要对他说的话，要拉着他的手，在接下来每一个里程碑停下来，温存婉转地在他耳旁絮语，“乐乐你看，这是你该得到的。”谢天宇在心里想——</p><p>可随即，他的心跳漏了一拍——“爱人”“丈夫”，这些字眼让他一个刚刚进入人生中另一个成熟阶段的大人，脸红心跳。真不像话、真不像话，谢天宇在心里咒骂自己，可是却鼻子发酸地想到，“小乐言还没和我那个过呢。”他浑身发热，从头到尾都一样的激动。</p><p> </p><p>还有卢崛，他自己凑上来，嘴唇又绵又软，谢天宇只好拿牙齿轻轻地去啮他温软的下嘴唇、吮他的舌尖。卢崛自己说的，“天天你抱我紧一点。”</p><p>“抱紧了。”谢天宇将他紧紧圈在怀里，两颗心脏隔着胸腔和鸣。</p><p>卢崛撅起自己的嘴唇，吧唧吧唧地说：“亲我。”</p><p>“好的宝宝。”谢天宇自己也凑上去，亲得你来我往、水声啧啧。</p><p>卢崛被亲得脸红，气息不稳，但铁了心要和谢天宇亲亲抱抱做到底，他因此好不害臊，占尽了主动权，“谢天天，和我做爱。”</p><p>“......宝宝你认真的？”谢天宇觉得肯定是自己心诚则灵，要不就是老妈上个月普陀山拜的金菩萨怜悯自己的姻缘，他一身血气除了冲脑就是冲那玩意儿，他自己激动得快要爆炸，却又是真的宝贝卢崛，“宝宝你要是没想好，我就绝对不会勉强你。”</p><p>“啧。”卢崛自己都嫌谢天宇废话多，登时一副“老色批”做派，伸手就扒谢天宇的上衣。他趁着谢天宇激动万分脱T恤的空隙，在谢天宇白花花的软肚子上揪了一把，还有肚脐附近连绵的毛髪，他觉得当真性感，差点就拔了几根下来。</p><p>“你骗我，你说你有腹肌。”谢天宇终于从布料中钻了出来，就被卢崛吹了一脸气，狠狠揭穿了他哄骗未成年时的谎言。</p><p>谢天宇不怒反喜，双手贴着卢崛的腰身深入到棉质睡裤里，凑在卢崛耳边压低声音说话，湿热的水汽就要濡湿卢崛的意识，“没有腹肌不要紧，你老公腰力一绝，还不够，嗯？”</p><p>这人两只手都钻进卢崛的平角内裤里，先在胯骨上挑摸了一把，再触到厚实圆润的臀肉，指头都嵌进去收手时还留下不小的挤压感。谢天宇知道卢崛铁定是对这些是一无所知，因此没去碰他后面，就仰身跪在</p><p>卢崛两侧，裸着上半身，金色的头发被汗湿在耳侧，眼睛被情欲刺激得发红又愈发收窄显得沉郁深邃，连带着眼下的泪痣都这么性感，让卢崛突然想攀附上去细细地啃食。</p><p>谢天宇是故意停下来去拿壁柜里的润滑油，他怕卢崛后悔、又怕自己太急太莽、他真怕伤到这小孩儿，他想着只要卢崛犹豫了反悔了不想要了，他就立刻停手，这档子事儿就以后再说，“乐乐，你真想要吗？”</p><p>卢崛不是会掩饰自己欲望的人，他没想过占不占便宜这回事，他很喜欢谢天宇，谢天宇也喜欢他，虽然他还小、以后的人生完全难以预料，但在此刻，他们是相爱的，如果相爱，那为什么要留下遗憾。他朝他扬起上半身，金发同样汗津津的，充满着爱意，“天天你的泪痣好性感啊，我好想舔他。”</p><p>脑袋里那根弦断掉了。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三 第一次 （下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>谢天宇已经想不了其他的事情，满脑子都是卢崛，他开始觉得自己不再是那个该被千刀万剐的和未成年小屁孩滚床单、色胆滔天的罪人。全是卢崛、都是卢崛，卢崛像最离奇的妖兽、最奇谲的神明，深深地扎在他心里，用他湿漉漉的、成熟的躯体带来饱胀的爱意。</p><p>这不再是不平等的性爱。谢天宇认清了这一点，他的宝宝，他的卢崛，既醇熟又坚韧，没人能再左右他的思想。</p><p>谢天宇弯下身靠近卢崛，刘海都垂在卢崛脸上，他被卢崛一下又一下舔舐眼角的泪痣，当火热的唇尖触及那一点细微的突起，谢天宇听见来自心里一阵升过一阵的轰鸣。他用自己整个身体圈住卢崛，沾满透明色润滑的手指向后探，嘴唇贴在卢崛耳边说话，“宝宝，舔够了吗。”</p><p>可他刚附上那条褶隙，就被卢崛拽住了胳膊，小孩儿脸太红了，再加上最近不知道怎么整的又黑了不少，活像刚来打比赛那阵儿、看起来更小了。卢崛还没说话，谢天宇不争气地咽了口水，身下已愈发肿胀粗粝。</p><p>卢崛有点不好意思拿手挡住自己的眼睛，吞吞吐吐，“......不是，那个——那个之前，不是要清理一下的吗。”羞耻度爆表，卢崛竭力把头转到一边。</p><p>......谢天宇有点发愣，“什么？”</p><p>“那个！”卢崛气谢天宇在这种时候装傻，伸手去掐他疏于锻炼的软肚子，“......唔，就......里面！”</p><p>自暴自弃。卢崛脸更红了，羞耻之心只能暂且压抑不论，掩饰一番最打紧，“我听别人说的。你到底知不知道啊！”</p><p>谢天宇没忍住，笑出了声，但他自己不锻炼又总吃夜宵、因而圆润了不少这件事无法反驳，心想着把人抱去浴室，结果真摆出公主抱的姿态，却又是他自己尬住，他摸摸鼻子，只好去牵卢崛的手，俩人一起走过去，边走边说，“别长高了，我抱也抱不起来，就只能把你整个人藏我心里了。”真是有够土味的。</p><p>他把卢崛拉到椅子上，从浴室的柜子里拿出来全新的冲洗器，在里面灌满了温水。卢崛光溜溜地冲他张开两条长腿，四仰八叉地靠在墙壁上，露出后面。谢天宇伏在他身下，犹豫了一会儿，拿手轻轻套弄上卢崛微微抬头的玩意儿，另一只手涂满了润滑抵在开口，</p><p>卢崛到底还是比他小，缺少了太多有关于性的经验，刚被人抚摸着性器时首先感受到的是震惊是难为情。好在谢天宇一直看着他，温柔炽烈，他的眼型下垂，含着笑意时眼睛里就微眯着像有光，卧蚕也温柔、鼻梁的弯儿也温柔，他的嘴唇温柔、就连小胡子也都是温柔的。卢崛渐渐沉浸在这样的注视里，微醺着被谢天宇用浓厚深沉的视线怜爱，他开始感受到快感，连第一根手指侵入时也没有什么不适。</p><p>他喜欢谢天宇，所以谢天宇做什么都可以，谢天宇可以用一根手指戳开他情窦初开的爱意，可以在爱里旋转、胡作非为；谢天宇也可以用两根手指去探他的秘密，所有的别扭和紧涩都能为了谢天宇做出改变。</p><p>“宝宝你忍一下。”卢崛烧热的大脑里听见谢天宇对他说，随即两只手指退了出去，取而代之，有什么东西温和地探进身来，倾泻出暖热的水流。</p><p>这水流唤醒了他。卢崛有点慌张，不知道该做些什么，他紧张兮兮地把谢天宇拽上来，无论如何都觉得奇怪，他根本没忍住疾呼，“嗯啊——要流出来了。”</p><p>一些清澈的水流随即洒了出来，根本没有在身体里停留多久。</p><p>谢天宇不敢再笑，生怕这小孩儿又来拔他小腹上的毛髪，更不敢被卢崛发现因为他的一句话而愈发硬挺的东西。他站起来亲亲卢崛的嘴唇，脸贴着脸说话，“宝宝忍一下，不要想别的，我们接吻好不好。”</p><p>于是又有暖热的水流钻进内里，一点点胀满甬道，直到卢崛感受到腹部的鼓胀。这种感觉太奇怪了，有流动的液体在卢崛身体里激荡，无论是否排出，都有十足的羞耻感。谢天宇站着弯腰揽住卢崛，同他在思绪四下狂乱的时刻唇齿勾连、紧密相贴，他不无玩味的想法，伸手去抚摸卢崛的小肚子，那个弧度让他觉得甜蜜、心头沤在糖水里。他的手掌包裹着少年人的皮囊，心里想着，“到底是年纪小，每天吃外卖夜宵都胖不起来。”</p><p>谢天宇噙着卢崛的嘴唇，感受到一阵嗫嚅、近距离看清了他眼里的生理性泪水，果不其然卢崛颤抖了一阵，终于把温水全部排空，内里清洗得一干二净。</p><p>卢崛一阵虚弱差点瘫倒，谢天宇掂量了半天，一狠心把卢崛横条抱了起来，步履虚浮才把人运到床前，手一软，卢崛跌进了极软的床垫里，还没弹起来时，谢天宇附到他身上。他俩脸对着脸，鼻尖点着鼻尖，发丝<br/>相接在一起，就好像屏隔了天地，他们情不自禁的亲吻，谢天宇从卢崛曲起的腿间伸过手，那些跳跃在键盘上、创造一个又一个好局的手指已经能在湿软的后穴任意扭转。</p><p>感受到了舒服，卢崛跟着谢天宇的动作轻声哼哼起来，手指抽走后被填进充分的水性润滑，随后昂扬着的东西抵在他的股缝，前端已经被湿润的液体浸染、被柔软的入口揽邀。</p><p>谢天宇的嗓音越发低沉，发丝鬓角全是汗湿的，他摩挲卢崛的脸，虔诚地去拜见他的神祈，“我爱你，宝宝。”</p><p>“嗯！”一直戳弄着令人发痒的巨物猛然侵入，霎时酸胀的疼痛直接而又鲜明，粗长的性器撑满肠壁，让卢崛难耐地闷哼出声，一口尖利的牙齿咬在谢天宇圆润的肩头上。他钳住卢崛的腰，感受到湿热紧缠着自己的柔嫩内部，让人呼吸急促无法等待，他撑起上身，胯部有力地撞击着臀瓣，凶狠而有力，不知疲倦。他不断改变着自己抽动的频率，一会儿是九浅一深，一会儿又是次次都深深捅进内里抵在软肉上不断转动，激得卢崛洇红了眼睛。</p><p>从来没有经历过这样的摩擦力度的柔嫩穴肉，不一会儿功夫就被磨得整个儿通红，更加烫热似火炉。</p><p>“卢崛，我爱你。”谢天宇第一次郑重地叫出他的名字，他卖力地抽送着，用手抹去了卢崛眼梢上的泪水，低低沉吟着伸出手探向两人紧密结合的部位，亲昵地用两根指头沿着褶皱都被撑平的边缘，就着大力摩擦而被带出的粘浓画着令卢崛心痒难耐的圆圈。</p><p>卢崛两条腿交叉起来挂在谢天宇腰上，双手紧紧搂着他的脖颈，被冲撞地陷入沉醉的狂热，内里一次又一次的摩擦全擦在他痛痒的点上，既酸又爽。他想起来第一次在酒吧里看见谢天宇时，谢天宇戴着帽子在舞池里摇头晃脑，从头发丝到脚底都看起来倦惰惬意，他俩被引介的视线交缠在一起，是谢天宇先朝他笑。就是因为这个笑，他在心里狼狈鼠窜，最终被这个成年人捉拿归案，在床上交缠。</p><p>“好热。”谢天宇紧紧压着卢崛的腰，努力想把坚韧的物什挤进更深的地方。肉穴紧致到将要艰涩的地步，被捅开时还会无意识地收缩。卢崛敏感地感受到强硬的龟头是如何捅开自己的后穴，那勃发的肉棒上每一根筋脉又是如何磨蹭着粘膜，每次都是慢慢拔出到将要退离穴口的位置又猛然快速顶入深处。臀肉被谢天宇撞得发出啪啪的声音，与两人的闷哼和呼叫相映成趣。</p><p>卢崛敏感地高潮了不知多少次，只是狠狠地冲刺几下，他便将要痉挛地把性器往内吸住、紧紧地禁锢住，谢天宇每每在这时抽插冲刺，就会感到有水声隐隐晃荡在凌乱的房间里。交合产生的透明色粘液混合着在抽插中起了细密泡沫的润滑从两人交接的隐秘处汨汨流出，沾湿了毛毯，在灯光下既淫靡又透亮，两人的腹间更是粘腻地一塌糊涂，卢崛在长久不间断的抽动中被插射了若干次，白浊的液体喷射在胸膛间，性器却仍然鼓胀着。</p><p>快要承受不住的卢崛用手撑抵谢天宇的胸膛，却被他一次又一次拂开，终于，他的动作愈发狠厉，极深极野地顶了四五下后，将精液喷射在甬道最深的地方。他压在卢崛身上，一口咬住他上翘着的唇舌，用力吸吮舔弄着，感受身下的爱人烫着了似的猛然颤动。他恢复了温柔，用手亲切地抚弄卢崛柔软的金色头发，亲他的鼻尖、耳垂，舔舐他的喉结、锁骨、胸前。</p><p>谢天宇又露出第一次见他时的那个笑，眉眼当真是温柔极了，就像一开始卢崛抵抗不了，现在他更是被牢牢吃拆入腹、将要融入骨血。他们反反复复地亲在一起，是被彼此巧妙锁定的生命里，糊涂相遇但牵起手要一起走的那个唯一了。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 四 别让联盟知道我们在恋爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>谢天宇看着直播镜头若有所思。</p><p>弹幕飘来飘去全没进他的眼。他人是坐在基地里、电脑前，实则满脑子黄色废料，想起来上个周末卢崛缠着他腰的腿、又紧又韧。嗯嗯啊啊的一堆幻听从四面八方潮涌过来，汇聚成立体波动的声场，让谢天宇根本无心训练。</p><p>彻底栽了。谢天宇拿鼠标戳戳列表里的“卖保险”，这小孩儿的签名又是英文和拼音混杂、让人头疼，根本不知道说的是啥。他犹豫了半天还是不敢点开对话框，主要是卢崛有啥说啥毫不忌讳，就怕他那方面又来上几句，小情侣之间的油腔滑调就全得直播出去。</p><p>就看卢崛怎么想了，他前几天看到Rookie被小钰采访的视频还特地微信发给谢天宇，谢天宇这边纠结应该回复什么，那边又是发过来Doinb和糖小幽的双人采访。一而再、再而三，就不是普通的意思了，谢天宇有点惶恐。</p><p>“？？？”发了三个问号过去。</p><p>卢崛好像就在等他的回复，“好羡慕啊。”</p><p> </p><p>卢崛说他羡慕。羡慕什么呢，是羡慕可以并肩作战、被很多人很多人祝福吗。谢天宇觉得简单，只要直播间里一句话、微博上一颗心一个艾特，也许小孩儿就也能这么开心。可......然后呢？他有义务去保护自己的爱人，必不可少的是，他也得亲手打碎小爱人天真而纯净的幻想。他们都是男人，只是这一点点性别上的差池，他们的恋爱就好像不再只是两个人的事情、好像一下子就被迫承载了很多来自外界的声响，</p><p>变得沉重了。</p><p>谢天宇在心里想：我怎么样都可以，可是卢崛该怎么办。他的父母，还有卢崛的父母，还有世界上每个角落都存在着的极端恐同的人，这份压力不可能不会触及到卢崛。他也许就快要换一份其他的工作，逃离开这几千万双眼睛，可卢崛的职业生涯才刚刚开始，会不会——也许只是输了一小场，那些声音就多了一种方式咒骂，从此因为莫须有的事情被刻画在耻辱柱上。</p><p>卢崛凭什么去承担这些呢，可他关于爱情的幻想又有什么错呢。</p><p> </p><p>谢天宇头疼，头发被揉弄得千奇百怪，这时候他想点支烟缓解一下疲乏，但又猛然想起卢崛亲他时咬他的舌尖，认认真真地对他说：“晕了，少抽烟少抽烟！整的我也一嘴烟味！”</p><p>因为怎么看怎么可爱，所以被当场抓获一个眯着眼睛的笑。卢崛要来打他，追着他满房间跑，“老谢你本来就比我大那么多，要是乱抽烟就要比我早死很多了！”</p><p>“到时候我就去找年轻的小姑娘、找年轻的帅哥！你就在天上看着干着急吧，略略略！”卢崛拿抱枕捶他。捶着捶着又把人扒拉过来，亲嘴，亲着亲着就上手扒衣服，实际上是个相当贪图快乐的小男孩。</p><p>谢天宇就把电子烟扔到了一边，他看着桌子上一盆快要发芽的小土豆，觉得卢崛真小、说话也不太中听，小孩儿没读过什么书，要是不来打职业、八成也读不出什么，随便念念就该回老家当职员做生意、运气好的话娶了一个条件不错的女孩，然后再养出一个不会读书的普通小孩，不断循环单调无聊的人生。可是卢崛和他自己原本的人生轨迹都拐了一个大弯，然后各自前进，在某一个点上交叉。于是会有谢天宇陪他长大，会有卢崛来爱这么臭屁的自己。</p><p>连卢崛都已经想过了“一辈子”“直到死”，谢天宇整个人快要在爱里升华，决心要把卢崛包裹起来，成为他最坚硬的一层盔甲。</p><p> </p><p>“小土豆，出来出来。”谢天宇在微信上发了一张“谢甜甜剪刀手照片”。</p><p>等了一会儿，卢崛回复一张 谢天宇摸肚肚.jpg。</p><p>只吃土豆（谢天宇）  “......这么冷漠。委屈委屈。”</p><p>只爱清汤锅（卢崛）  “什么毛病。”“脑子坏了吧你。”</p><p>只吃土豆（谢天宇）  “555”“等你生日的时候微博发红爱心给你要不要。”</p><p>只爱清汤锅（卢崛）  “呵呵呵别卖萌。”</p><p>只吃土豆（谢天宇）  “555现在公开你老公可能会被联盟暗杀。”</p><p>只爱清汤锅（卢崛）  “呵0-0”</p><p>只吃土豆（谢天宇）  “勾引未成年不守男德。”</p><p>只爱清汤锅（卢崛）  “0-0”</p><p>只吃土豆（谢天宇）  “0-0”</p><p>只爱清汤锅（卢崛）  “说话。”</p><p>只吃土豆（谢天宇）  “爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>不知道卢崛在想什么，谢天宇盘算等他成年那天，要带他逛街吃饭蹦迪开房，要是有空还想带他在深夜里灯火通明的大街上飙车，在四面八方狂涌来的水汽里接吻——那是不可能的、飙车是不可能的、他还没那么大胆子，顶多是游乐园里的碰碰车，你碰我一下、我碰你一下、在碰来碰去人声嘈杂的地方用视线缠绵，在摩肩接踵的景区里找一个隐蔽的巷子，接吻、并且深吻。</p><p>谢天宇不是铁石心肠的圣人，他不打算打碎卢崛的幻想，如果卢崛想要一场大大方方的轻松的爱情，他就全部都陪着卢崛，即使是在漩涡里抵死相爱一场，他也够快乐、够幸运了。</p><p>那头卢崛发了消息过来，“啧，肉麻。”</p><p>随即跟了一条，“我也爱你。”</p><p>够快乐了，够幸运了，所以就这么走下去吧。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 五 自卑又胆小的你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>卢崛最近好像变得黏糊了。</p><p>几场训练赛下来，谢天宇看到对话框里几十条信息出神，“......他不用打训练赛的吗？”</p><p>眼睛和手腕都是同样的酸疼，谢天宇赶紧溜出房间给卢崛回电话。</p><p>他俩一周休一天，刚在一起的时候每次都是回谢天宇租的房子，在床上搂搂抱抱过一整天，第二天在玄关亲吻告别，各赴前程。但是最近两家成绩都不理想，两个人都憋着一口气，真正地基地为家，就想多打几把rank，多练几个英雄，手感再从容不迫些才能在赛场上不至于露了怯。因此必不可少地，见得少了。</p><p>“也不知道头发长长了没有。估计都懒得不愿意出去剪。”谢天宇心里听着去电音嘀咕。</p><p>音乐戛然而止，那头卢崛轻飘又肆意的嗓音亮起来，他声调挺高、还清亮，又平翘舌不分、一股小蛮子气，听着就让人高兴，“喂，你很烦欸，干嘛不回我消息。”</p><p>还能怎么办，哄哄吧。谢天宇嫌弃小屁孩越来越黏糊，像小蝌蚪找妈妈，结果多亏没有镜子在对面墙上照照他不自知的嘴角弧度，“训练赛啊，手机塞马哥女儿肚子底下了。”</p><p>每个合格男友都得在这种时候学会一点抢白的艺术，谢天宇当为其中模范，“宝宝咱们要不然也养只猫吧，养只阿比，耳朵贼大、像你。”</p><p>这样还怎么生气，卢崛屁话都堵在嗓子眼，嘴唇嗫嚅半天，“放屁，我耳朵根本不大。”</p><p>“我都想好了，放你那儿养半个月，放我这儿养半个月，到时候我负责接送，你......有手会撸就行。”谢天宇不给打断的机会，大大咧咧地跟卢崛掰扯，最后冲话筒缓慢的倒吸一口气，气流音得隔着相去几十公里的波动信号去牢牢抓住卢崛的耳朵，这样这个隐晦的黄腔才能称得上是物尽其用。</p><p>卢崛没了脾气，就不跟他闹别扭，把微信上几十条有趣的事情和他一一转述，说到兴起的时候笑得四仰八叉，一抹眼眶都是湿的。</p><p>他说多久，谢天宇就在上海潮热的空气里站了多久，等到小孩儿说着说着打了个满怀的哈欠时，才把嘴角扯平，赶他去睡觉。他有意无意问卢崛，“这几天又没打训练赛？”</p><p>“打了呀！”卢崛回他。</p><p>“那怎么有空一天八十条微信来堵我？”谢天宇问他。</p><p>小孩没想好怎么说，推三阻四地扯不着边的话，“哎呀，我想找你那肯定是有时间找你的，你管这么多干什么。”</p><p> </p><p>谢天宇终于被自己糊弄过去，卢崛仰面倒在床上，发出沉重的闷声，他躺了一会儿觉得脖颈上痒扎扎的，伸出手一摩挲，才发现被单上横七竖八叉着很多头发茬子。他赶紧从床上弹射而起，冲到洗手间好好照了一顿镜子，知道没大碍才直起身来拍自己的胸脯安慰道，“没秃，没秃。”</p><p>然后继续回床上躺着。他发现自己压抑不住地焦虑。</p><p>他心里闷得慌，要说到底是什么感觉、他也说不上来，一直刷没意义的视频，直到眼皮开始耷拉，浪费了时间与生命的自责感指使他最后打开微博，把天天发视频和剪辑的号全拉黑了、一个不剩。最后瘪着嘴，把手机连上充电器扔到另一边，空调开到最低，用空调被把自己裹起来，睡觉！</p><p> </p><p>——睡不着。他睡不着。</p><p>一周前他突然刷到了很多自己的视频，好奇心使他点进去、羞耻心让他巴不得活埋了自己。每次他说点英文，弹幕都会飘过一排“哈哈哈哈哈”和“有工地那味儿了”，虽然好像没什么恶意，但他自己别别扭扭、不服气地去查电子词典，一边说一边对着屏幕把字母敲进去，回车键——果然和他说得一点都不一样。卢崛撇撇嘴，叉掉拉黑了。还有他抖包袱讲段子的那些，怎么被录下来自己看的时候就这么尬呢，整个基地都尬出来了。“土土土土土土土”和“文化沙漠老丈育了”平分秋色地飘过去，录像里自己带着南方口音的嗓门又骄傲又自豪，“我跟你讲熊和鱼掌不可兼得！”这最后一句话及时地给了他最后一击。</p><p>“我他妈......”卢崛在被子里眼睛睁得又大又圆，“我他妈是不是个智障啊。”</p><p>可到底为什么，他又好奇地把谢天宇的名字打进搜索框，一个一个看起来。</p><p>谢天宇的英语真的很好、他能和主持人有来有回，一点也不会让人尴尬；谢天宇唱歌也好听，咬字清楚、嗓音好听，从来没有人吐槽过他平翘舌不分；谢天宇长得也好看，眉毛还看、眼睛好看、泪痣还看、鼻梁好看、嘴巴也好看，穿得衣服也好看......就连他传说中的前女友也很好看。</p><p>“嗳。”卢崛翻了个身仰面朝天，发出一声叹息，“我好烂啊。”</p><p>是不是所有人都经历过这些，在半夜想一个人，想得神经兮兮、夜不能寐，想得好几天都不能安生，想得越来越想，直到浑身的血液都在奔腾，用手捶打也不能平息。</p><p>他们已经好久没见过面了，他开始觉得声音不再足够，在谢天宇没回他消息的那些时间里，他认认真真地思考，他是不是还不够了解谢天宇。</p><p>“我好肉麻呀。”卢崛在心里骂自己，只有女孩子才会干这种事情，“你是个马上要一米九的大男人。”他不知道该怎么和谢天宇说自己隐晦暗涩的小情绪、他甚至不知道该不该说。</p><p>他最终还是说不出口，转而用小号加入了微博超话，他想女孩子应该可以很清楚地知道谢天宇到底是什么样子的吧。然后叽叽喳喳的99+里，有人说他玩得挺乱的，有人说控制欲蛮强的、特别暴躁，说什么的都有，什么身份也都有，工作人员、同学、朋友、前女朋友的朋友......</p><p>每一条都不是好消息，他开始有点惶恐，总是见不到面的谢天宇，和逐渐棘手的比赛，他每天都在发现越来越多的问题，焦虑也就从他的头发丝上淋下来，蒸发过后只剩下冷汗。他每天花八个小时忧心比赛，花剩下的时间忧心他的爱情，他想自己该赶快成长起来、要打出好比赛、学会和人打交道、长长脑子，要高大起来能配得上谢天宇，也要比谢天宇更厉害，这样他就也可以去保护他的天天——而且他是个专一的人，他绝对不会让谢天宇也焦虑得长胖十五斤，变成ocon。</p><p>“嘶——”想来想去间卢崛手脚乱动，不知道哪个指头上的倒刺被拔掉，留下延绵到身体里去一阵阵皱缩的疼痛。“好疼啊。”他捂了捂自己的胸口。</p><p> </p><p>目光呆滞地看着主水晶碎裂时候的那一阵有点刺眼的光，卢崛眼睛瞪得溜圆，肩膀还有手腕都酸的要死。这是今天最后一把训练赛，配合还是有点脱节，只要被开到他们几个人就像愚蠢的小青蛙排着队一个一个往交战圈里蹦，有点离谱。低气压之下教练把几次团战的录像反复推移，在白板上画走位，几个小孩心情都有点波动，除了点头还是点头，翻译在旁边转述，“你们应该有什么就说什么，这是一个团队比赛，大家应该充分信任，不需要有所保留。”</p><p>还是没人说话。卢崛坐在旁边，他不知道该怎么对教练表示出来、越想打越不敢打的意思。这种情况对他而言有点棘手，以前好像并不一定需要他站出来、所以也没有人过多地去关注他的想法。至于交流，他想如果是在英语考场上和老师说我害怕、我不敢做题，那会是什么样的光景，那么相应地、现在一个队伍把目光放在他身上、需要他站出来的时候，他怎么能对教练坦然地说出一句：我害怕，我怕打不好。<br/>在爱情上也是这样。卢崛想到八十条音讯全无的信息，他心里想：我害怕，我怕失去谢天宇。</p><p>“大家先回去休息吧，调整一下心态。你们还小，没必要畏手畏脚的。”翻译把教练的意思原原本本地翻译了出来。</p><p>卢崛还是坐在他的座位上，发现扣马和龙哥的黑眼圈不知道什么时候也聚拢在眼睛底下、像一块经久的顽疾。几个队友收拾了桌面，恍惚地走了出去，他把腿耷拉上桌面，明明脑子里什么都没想，却有一种紧张到轻飘起来的虚无感，“我到底在干什么？”</p><p>——我到底在干什么。他问自己。</p><p>小胡过来拍了拍他肩膀，一回头，小胡指了指门口，“他在外面等你呢。”</p><p>“哈？”卢崛赶紧把自闭兜帽摘下来，“谢天宇？”</p><p>小胡眉毛快要挑到天上去，“小乐言你想什么呢。扣马。心理理疗。”说完，双手合十紧紧撞了下卢崛的脑袋。</p><p>“切——”卢崛把帽子戴回去，伸手抓了一把小胡胸前某点，慢慢悠悠地晃出去。</p><p>走廊上没开灯。他低着头出去，在黑暗里看见个人影，脑袋上灰度很浅，正在朝上空吐一口烟圈，听见脚步声，那人回过头朝他笑，嘴唇亮晶晶的。</p><p>卢崛把帽檐向下一拉，马上转身跑回房间，双手并用把小胡打了一顿，“胡建新你是不是要死了。”小胡有意逗他，嘻嘻哈哈地躲着跑，“还不赶紧去、检讨下你最近有多离谱。”</p><p>“妈的。”卢崛解了气，把帽子拽下来用手捋了捋头发，跑出去找谢天宇。</p><p>谢天宇还站在原地，刚洗完的头发，柔顺地垂下来，眼睛和嘴角都是弯弯的。</p><p>“好想你啊，宝宝。”不是在家里，谢天宇不敢叫的太过亲昵，宝宝两个字几乎是粘连音一带而过，只要卢崛懂就行。</p><p>妈的。我好想哭。卢崛心里想。</p><p>“因为特别想你，所以怎么忍都忍不住，一定要跑来见见你。”谢天宇声音其实很轻，压抑着声调，但是怎么砸破了一坛波荡的潭水呢。</p><p>卢崛想拽一点、再拽一点，“喂喂喂你太没用了，你是不是哭了，你好没用啊。”</p><p>“我最近豹女贼猛！训练赛滴神！”卢崛趾高气扬地说，“贼牛批。”</p><p>谢天宇眼眶红了，没说话。</p><p>卢崛就拍拍他的胳膊，他需要低一点头才能和谢天宇碰到脑袋，“我能用我的头碰碰你的头吗。”谢天宇的头发真的很软，“我感觉咱们俩头都很大，像两颗土豆欸。”活像两节电池串联在一起。</p><p>谢天宇一字一句地对他说：“我好像一直没正儿八经地跟你说我有多爱你。”</p><p>他摆正卢崛的脑袋，睫毛交蹭在一起，“卢崛，你是一个很好很好的人，你的性格、你的长相、你的声音、你的气味还有你的身材，我都很喜欢。我们只是普通到不能再普通的，两个头脑简单老天赏饭吃的人，可就是这样的你、让我感觉自己也在发光，其他人也各有各的好，可是只有你，是在对我发光。”</p><p>“你懂吗。”</p><p>谢天宇也去摸卢崛的头发，被扣在自己肩膀上的脑袋，把布料弄得潮湿起来。</p><p>“我不知道你能不能明白，因为我像你这么大的时候连个妹子都追不到。”</p><p>卢崛埋在他肩膀里，竭力忍住笑，被重重地戳了一下脖颈，一阵瑟缩。</p><p>“但是时间有很多，你可以在我身边慢慢明白。”</p><p>“还有我必须要告诉你，你个小东西电量太足了，所以你身边的所有人都觉得你很明亮。小胡，扣马，你们中单啊，你rookie哥啊，南风哥，泡芙哥，所有人。所有人。”</p><p>“你个子这么高，怎么胆子这么小。”</p><p>卢崛在掐他的腰。</p><p>谢天宇赶紧改口，“赛场又不是考场，这都是你擅长的东西。”</p><p>得，腰上又挨了一下。</p><p>“自信一点，你想要什么，你就可以去争取什么。”</p><p>“连我谢天宇这么难追的人都被你追到手了，你还有什么做不到的？”</p><p>卢崛的手已经从T恤下钻进去了，又在揪他肚脐上下茂盛的毛髪，小孩子表示不认同，“是你追的我。”</p><p>那双手揪够了腹毛，转而开始扯他新换的皮带，谢天宇吓得够呛，只好去亲他，含混不清地低语，“以后训练赛复盘不要再装肚子痛跑厕所里给我发信息了，小胡被你气的够呛今天跟我说要好好教训你一顿。”</p><p>卢崛不服气，但是大晚上头脑清明、大半个月的阴郁被抽离到外太空去，神清气爽、兴致勃勃，他痛痛快快地被谢天宇咬住嘴唇。</p><p>谢天宇拿他没办法，就在黑暗里镇定地亲吻。</p><p>“不要担心我跑了。”</p><p>“在你的光底下，谁也跑不了。”</p><p>舌尖被咬住了，但想说的都说完了，那就任他亲个痛快吧。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 六 妒意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“哈？他玩这么大的嘛。”谢天宇把脑袋上的雷蛇猫耳摘下来，又重新擦着头发戴了回去，终于把不安分的一缕头发牢牢压在耳机下。 </p><p>弹幕至少飘过三十条长短不一的绿叶子，前赴后继地有人来通风报信，“冷少倒了”“乐言海王”“他叫蕉太狼老公”“还叫了宝宝”“还和小胡拉小手”......谢天宇是没想到他们俩这老少配cp还有这么多人磕，脑子里过了一遍他和卢崛能大大方方牵着手站一起的画面，心情颇为不错地哼着歌。</p><p>好几个超级火箭刷在公屏上，谢天宇照例念id，“谢谢——谢谢‘峡谷天天你吃醋了吗’送的飞机。”</p><p>“......”谢天宇在憋笑，最后没憋住，这个笑拉高了嘴角被强抿了蒙混过去，“我肯定不吃醋啊，正宫吃什么醋啊。”</p><p>“谢谢‘蕉太狼才是正宫’送的飞机。”谢天宇白眼，做作地嘟起嘴，搞了点节目效果，“啊，我倒了。”</p><p>他重重地向后躺靠在电竞椅上，脑袋歪向一边，吐出半截舌头，“ei”的一声装死。弹幕上一排复一排的问号飘过，谢天宇玩心四起，从电竞椅上弹跳起来、迅雷不及掩耳之势在摄像头前扮了个鬼脸，关了直播。</p><p>谢天宇自己乐的不行，在黑屏的间歇里看到锃亮的两排白牙。不得不说，有点傻，他默默地收了笑容。</p><p>他最近好像特别容易过度开心，又亢奋又活跃，直播一天挂十个小时也无所谓，下了播也睡不着。他倒在床上，一只手在耻骨上滑过，开始有规律的波动，他在想卢崛。见不到真人时，卢崛就常驻在他的脑子里，一会儿笑一会儿瞪圆眼睛，一会儿跟着自己的动作喘息出来。谢天宇卸了力，抽出黏糊糊的手掌，自我厌弃地长叹一声气，心想着这段时间好像手上就没干净过。他去洗手，镜子里的人没刮胡子头发乱蓬蓬的、脑门上冒了一颗大痘，眼睛里的血丝把自己吓了一跳，“我怎么这副鬼样子。”这人喃喃自语，随即思维进行了极大跳跃，他想起来家里的草莓味润滑和套套，“会不会过期啊。”</p><p>谢天宇迷迷糊糊地走回床边，仰面倒下，在鼻腔里呜咽一声，“好想做啊。”</p><p>他翻出来卢崛的照片，贴在自己脸上，遮住了窗外四处映射的灯光，陷入一片只有卢崛的黑暗里。在潜意识的幻想中，四处都是幕布，方形的、圆形的、被划破一角耷拉着的三角形，卢崛的脸出现在每个方向，他开玩笑地叫队友宝宝，镜头拉远、在卢崛的四周、上下左右每个角落、隐藏在褶隙里的那些眼睛一动不动地盯着他看；到最后每一双眼睛都在震动，从墙壁上抖落下来、带着扑扑的灰尘朝卢崛滚过去——谢天宇恨不得冲进幕布——镜头摇摇晃晃地推进，稳定地定格在卢崛和胡建新牵在一起的手上。</p><p>接下来是他自己。谢天宇发现，这些天他像小人一样偷偷摸摸地关注战队官博、超话；像小人一样翻胡建新和卢崛身边所有男生、女生的朋友圈；像小人一样有意无意地了解周游在卢崛身边的人的身高尺寸籍贯男女关系；像洞穴里昼伏夜出的老鼠，在骷髅里细密地狠厉地掌握一切，最后欺骗自己“我肯定不吃醋啊”。谢天宇想撕开自己装作不在意、装作不心虚、装作强大的温柔的体贴的年长男友的面孔，但他又可笑地软弱，费力地掩饰。</p><p>谢天宇认输了。他在这片黑暗里陷入狂躁与自责，缩在自己的洞穴里，逐渐意识到作为一个年长的爱人、一个别扭的成年男人，他性格里的缺憾和故作矜持的面子。</p><p> </p><p>这样的隐疾无可表达。</p><p>谢天宇换了薄荷味的烟弹，抬头时发现卢崛被自己气走了，留下喝了一半的酒精饮料。</p><p>他丝毫不质疑卢崛的爱，却近乎偏执地想要缠绕在卢崛身上，成为他影子里的灰度，阻隔所有的摄像头，用含着爱意的口吻舔舐他的神明。</p><p>“你能不能不要在镜头里跳舞，别牵别人的手，别吃别人的东西。”谢天宇吐出来的烟雾在蓝紫色的光下面短暂的凝住，逐渐消散他的面孔，“你能不能别再拍俱乐部的傻逼视频了。”</p><p>卢崛瞥了他一眼，继续低头玩游戏，“那我别呼吸算了。”</p><p>“妹妹你多大了，我陪你再读个幼儿园?”</p><p>“你好烦啊，怎么感觉比我还小。”</p><p>“我超爱你啊，你怎么这么担心。”</p><p>谢天宇漂浮起来，在奇怪的气氛和心情下，感受到久违的疲乏，“我不喜欢。”</p><p>他自暴自弃，“很讨厌。”</p><p>“很恶心。”</p><p>卢崛和他翻脸了，气呼呼地拿着他的卡要去另开个卡座。</p><p>卢崛没明白他的意思，谢天宇说的是他自己，他别扭地绝不会让人知道他的阴郁思想，大男子主义淘潜了他的性格，让他充满了奇怪的占有欲，他认为自己可以暴躁、可以发火、却不该在爱人面前透露出他的脆弱，他也无法表达出自己的脆弱和病症、好让自己未成年的爱人共同分担。</p><p>“我怎么了。”谢天宇自己坐在缭绕又模糊的灯光里，半张脸隐藏在阴影里，他想到了分手、要离卢崛远一点、他意识到自己在伤害卢崛；可心脏有点钝痛，连这只是生命象征的自然进化而成的东西，都感到疼痛。</p><p>他病了。</p><p>最要命的是，这种病和他自己没有关系，他从集萃东方文化和命脉的土壤中生长出来，他从父权仅仅改换头衔的时代里淘染出来，他面临自我的焦虑和割裂固有概念的阵痛。<br/>谢天宇对政治历史文化统统不感兴趣，他不知道这到底是什么东西在作祟，他把这概括成面子和责任，他的父亲哥哥、朋友们不会抱着自己的爱人和孩子痛哭、横陈自己的脆弱，所以他也不会。<br/>薄荷烟和薄荷酒混合在一起，辛甘辣喉。他的心脏还在自顾自的疼痛。</p><p> </p><p>卢崛自己回来了。</p><p>他“啧”了一声，伸手把谢天宇拉扯起来，把乱糟糟的头发别回耳后，他说，“跟我蹦迪。”</p><p>人声嘈杂、鼓点深沉、灯光四下摇晃。谢天宇和卢崛面对面站在一起，只隔了二十厘米，跟着节奏摆动。他们身边有周末聚餐的年轻学生，有终于下班的社畜，也有靠艺术生活的梦想家，有的喝点果汁有的浅尝一些酒精，从生活中抽离出来，在一场即时性的狂欢里快乐地相伴，忘记千百种病痛、忘记千百种棘手的困境。</p><p>卢崛在这里可以随意地牵他的手，他也可以随意地亲卢崛的嘴唇，他们可以拥抱、拥抱在一起紧身相贴，在滑蹭的皮肤上释放爱意和天性。</p><p>“男朋友，你知道我多高吗。”卢崛眼睛亮晶晶地问他。</p><p>谢天宇的喉结随着吞咽唾沫的动作而上下移动，酒液黏住了他的喉咙，他没发出来声音。</p><p>卢崛本来也不需要他的回答，他牵着谢天宇的手碰碰自己的头发，“我快要一米九了，而且我还在长高。”</p><p>谢天宇有种预感，他预感到卢崛要说出来很蠢、让谢天宇他自己变得很蠢的话。</p><p>“不管你知不知道。”卢崛的黄毛在黄绿色的闪灯下出奇的和谐，像是在发光，“我的身高在长，我的年龄在长，那我——”<br/>他还是害臊，他跳酒醉的蝴蝶都不害臊，但他对谢天宇说真心话却突然害臊，脸烧热了，不顾谢天宇阻止、非要喝的酒精饮料在他脾胃里蒸发，熏晕了他的头脑。</p><p>“我也可以保护你。”</p><p>脸是不是红了，会不会看起来很蠢啊，卢崛在心里想。</p><p>“谢天宇你太装了。我不知道你在想什么，我也不知道你为什么不好好说话。”卢崛用自己的额头贴贴谢天宇的额头，“但是我想告诉你，我一直在长大，如果你累了可以来靠我的肩膀，如果你想哭也可以在我肩膀上哭，如果你想说心里话就可以直接跟我说。”</p><p>“我可以抱你。”</p><p>“我可以亲你。”</p><p>“我可以拉着你走。”</p><p>脸好烫啊。卢崛摸了摸自己的脸蛋，加了一句，“一辈子。”</p><p>他的话连同他温热的手掌，伸进谢天宇的心里，温柔又笨拙地把蛛网拔走，卢崛的手掌还很嫩、没有经年产生的细小皱纹，他坚定地探进身来，好像被灼伤也不会害怕。</p><p>“你背着我读书了是吗，这么有文采。”谢天宇文着刺青的那只手反客为主，攥紧小孩儿。</p><p>“还是你在夺舍，让我也像你一样幼稚。”</p><p>卢崛反驳他，“我不幼稚，我有什么说什么，我胆子很大。”</p><p>“好好好。我最幼稚。”</p><p>谢天宇沉默了一阵。</p><p>“还是一个嫉妒成性，死鸭子嘴硬，自以为是的成年人。”</p><p>“明明知道我的小乐言在世界上最喜欢谁，结果还是看蕉某看胡某还有其他某某某不顺眼，小肚鸡肠。结果成了一个压抑的变态。”</p><p>卢崛点头，“你确实变态。你就快不让我说话了。”</p><p>“我有这么多缺点，跟大姨妈来了似的搞得自己很脆弱，你还喜不喜欢我。”</p><p>卢崛眉毛一挑，凑到谢天宇耳朵边上，“喜欢啊。”他笑得有点引人遐想，“你脆弱的话可以换我在上面啊。”</p><p>贪图情色的小男孩暗示道：“我拿了草莓味的......而且附近有酒店。”</p><p>因为心里一点转不过弯来的破事而持续熬夜的谢天宇，展现出解放后将自己置于和小孩平等地位的毫不谦让，“凭实力说话。”</p><p>......算了，再宠他几年。明明只是在一起几个月的小情侣，卢崛却计划好了以后。</p><p>他们在外面湿热又黏糊的空气里走着，卢崛说想给谢天宇唱歌，“妹妹我给你唱首歌吧。”</p><p>卢崛唱歌就那股味儿，唱啥都像惊雷，挥都挥不掉。</p><p>但是谢天宇懂得欣赏，他听卢崛给他唱，“but strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you.”</p><p>小孩特别兴奋，追着谢天宇问，“是不是特别贴切，是不是，是不是。”</p><p>谢天宇说，“挺好听的，但是你过来我给你纠纠发音。”</p><p>卢崛开开心心地跑到后面挂住谢天宇的脖子，压在他身上，不好好走路。</p><p>“能不能背我？”</p><p>“你给我下来，自己多沉心里没点b数的嘛，宝宝。”</p><p>谢天宇逃脱了自我箍制的牢笼，接下来他会学着和卢崛分享他曾以为只能自我消化的一切，他会学着用释怀的目光看待自己。这是很幸运的事情，他得以拥有一个全心全意走进他的内心、分担他的责任的爱人。</p><p>“谢天宇，你是世界上第一幸福的男人。”卢崛一直闹着要让谢天宇背他，自认为老胳膊老腿的谢天宇挨不过，就弯下来等着卢崛跃到他身上，两个人吵吵闹闹、摇摇晃晃地往前走，“谢天宇，你要对卢崛好。”</p><p>他在这一天再一次好好地告诫自己。</p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p>写字的作者，在他们俩吵架的时候，内心狂喜：“打起来，打起来，打起来！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 七 你和你的吻都来自意料之外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卢崛软磨硬泡要谢天宇出来陪他逛街。<br/>结果谢天宇在约好的地铁站等不到他，自己慢慢悠悠地沿着街道走，走到他们基地门口，卢崛才匆匆忙忙地背着包跑下来，半截耳机线从裤兜里甩出来，晃荡在大腿附近。<br/>“挺帅。”谢天宇绕着他转了一圈，发现小孩儿简简单单穿了件白T恤底下是五分的牛仔短裤和帆布鞋，头发前一天刚去理发店修理过、把中分两侧往中间划拉划拉剪短了、不长不短铺在脑门儿前，显得灵性多了，又奶又俊气。<br/>卢崛颇为受用，鼻腔里哼出来一声，转身就把背包挂在谢天宇的手上，“哥哥是不是得帮我拎包？”<br/>“你是小姑娘吗。”谢天宇把包背到肩上，还好这包是个潮牌的小众款式、不是战队批发的那种能装进一个小孩儿的大口袋、也不至于路过一个雷同一个，不会破坏他自己的品味。<br/>那包看着不大，结果分量十足，肩膀上感受到了明显的重量，谢天宇作势要凶他，“这么沉，你要搬家？所以收拾这么久，让我在三十五度里等了一个小时？”<br/>卢崛不怕他，站在他身后居高临下地用两只手掐他的肩颈肉，权当按摩，一字一句地呛他，“我不是女人。我是你男朋友。”<br/>“是是是，男朋友这么帅，再等两小时我也愿意。”谢天宇在前面走，卢崛在后面揪他的古巴领衬衫，下一步就是要去拽工装裤上口袋上的两根飘带，他把小孩儿的手拨拉走，“像你这么帅的，别说等，要我把你背到徐家汇都行。摔一两下无所谓。” <br/>卢崛哼了一声，知道谢天宇在内涵他。上次从酒吧回来自己非要谢天宇背着走，结果摇摇晃晃走了五十米，谢天宇就膝盖一软跪倒在地上，房间里暖黄色的灯光下看得见一个青紫的印记。于心有愧，卢崛关切地问问他，“你穿这么多热不热哒。”<br/>谢天宇眼神冷峻回头看他，“潮人夏天没有热感。”<br/>卢崛无力吐槽。最近无数“好土好土”“快扔掉”的评论整得他抑郁至极，才想着叫谢天宇出来，妙手回春、治病救人。<br/>可这也不能怪卢崛，刚来打职业的时候才十四五岁，身边哪个小孩儿不是穿得乱七八糟，黑短袖套一件要命的竖条纹短袖衬衫再穿个过膝运动短裤运动鞋，大家都这么穿，谁也笑话不了谁。等到进了一队，看到身边谁穿的好看就互相问一问，凑成了你中有我、我中有你的巴黎世家小队。<br/>他真没这方面天分，再有打游戏、吃零食、和谢天宇谈恋爱三件人生大事已然占据了卢崛的生命，土是应该的，谢天宇心知肚明。但有时候看卢崛在微博上发的照片简直要脑溢血，下面一堆妈妈还嗯夸。可别害孩子了，是谢天宇要和卢崛过一辈子，他忍不了。<br/> </p>
<p>“这个。这个。还有这几件。”谢天宇在脑子里大概过了一遍卢崛穿上之后挺拔俊俏的模样，带着十分的成就感，拜托导购小姐姐整理好后准备结账。卢崛没有发言权，眼巴巴地坐在软沙发上捧着果汁看他，眼睛圆滚滚亮晶晶的。<br/>真不能看，这么长时间，一对上他的眼睛，还是心跳加速，怎么就这么戳人呢。谢天宇在心里纳闷，朝卢崛走过去。<br/>小朋友仰起头来，声音很轻地跟谢天宇说：“在公众场合不要想和未成年接吻。”<br/>钩直饵甜，他心甘情愿。<br/>卢崛恶搞成功，自己笑作一团，朝谢天宇摊开自己的手掌，“天天哥哥能不能借我玩下手机啊。出门忘记充电啦。”<br/>叹了口气，谢天宇拍拍卢崛的头顶，把手机递给小孩，轻咳一声，有点不自在地嘴瓢，“密…密码是，咱俩第一次那天。日期。”<br/>卢崛撇撇嘴把手机解开，几个图标转来转去没找到自己玩的游戏。<br/>那边谢天宇要去跟导购小姐姐结账，又拍拍他的头，“少玩点游戏，你听我唱歌吧，等会儿带你去吃饭。”<br/>卢崛应了一声，划拉了半天，愣是没在图标海里找着全民K歌。他托着自己的脸蛋发呆，随便点点打开了录音软件。<br/>“5月22号。5月15号。5月8号。这么多？”卢崛自言自语，点开第一个文件。<br/>“这什么歌啊，没听过。”果然是唱歌录音，他不知道谢天宇在唱什么，虽说气息稳健、情感漫溢，但是卢崛一想到谢天宇胡子没刮脸没洗趴在床上录歌的场景，就克制不住咯咯咯地笑。<br/>再点开一个，卢崛没了形象，笑得前仰后合，“什么鬼啊，上学威龙。”因为这首歌实在是太魔性，卢崛把进度拉到最前面，又听了一次，还是魔性，“不行不行，不能听了，根本没雷达哥那味儿。”<br/>卢崛在列表里一滑，洋洋洒洒几十条，他索性就拉到最下面，看时间是差不多一年前了，他不知道一年前他们俩还没遇见的时候，谢天宇会是什么样的声音，会不会更年轻点、更温柔点、显示出他没交往未成年恋人时自身的稚气。<br/>“什么样的呢。”卢崛点开，把话筒凑到自己耳朵附近。<br/> </p>
<p>但那不是歌。<br/>可能是通话时误触了录音键，两次回荡的电流音，要比之前深沉得多。<br/>谢天宇在说话，他的语气真温柔啊，他的声音和现在也差不了多少，只是粗粗听上去，就让人觉得可靠。卢崛在睡不着的时候首先想起来的就是这样的声音，他爱开玩笑、有的时候会很装很臭屁，但他也温柔、负责、体贴、照顾，卢崛想他会是一个好的恋人，好的丈夫，好的父亲——<br/>“我感觉差不多了。咱们差不多该结婚、赶紧生个小孩。这样开家长会的时候，我就比小孩子大不了多少，就能像个威风的小哥哥，倍有面儿。”卢崛听见他说。<br/> </p>
<p>一年前的谢天宇原本就应该是这样的，他也确确实实是这么刻画自己的生活的。他语气幸福又兴奋地计划自己的未来，就要看到一个美好的憧憬。<br/>谢天宇本应该要走他自己的路，而不必拐向卢崛，可是寄到手上一大盒鲜艳灿丽的巧克力装错了盒子。原原本本地写着古法炮制的鲜花精油系列，打开一看才发现是摇滚的北欧五国出产、最中间的这一块浑圆地像颗小土豆、迷迭香橄榄姜黄扎扎实实地混杂在一起，是挪威名匠的得意之作。他大可以抛下不期而遇的这盒巧克力，在长久的失望和悔恨中放逐自己，可他轻轻咬上了一口，心情很好、如果重新开始也会是很好的选择。<br/>卢崛小时候最讨厌学习，每天放学回家把漫画书藏在练习册下面，火热的异世界漫画充满少年人的头脑，他想在息息运转的这颗地球之外、也许又是几千个光年之外，会有另外一群顶着同样长相的人们在过完全不一样的生活，他们也嬉笑怒骂、把日子过得活色生香、有烟火气。几百万年来，人类会不会真的通过这样的方式，得以体会到所有的辛酸苦辣，在生命体的合而为一中不留遗憾地走完一生。<br/>卢崛也不知道。<br/>他静静地听一年前的谢天宇说话，每个停顿、每个吸气、每个黏着音，23岁的谢天宇是不是在下巴上特意留着一圈形状完美的胡渣、是不是把头发用发胶固向两侧、那个时候他有几个耳洞，那个时候他是否也是一个活的很肆意张扬、但倾首时温柔敞亮的人，他的无名指上是不是带着戒指。<br/>一年前没在他的生命里出现过的谢天宇，有没有生活的很幸福。<br/>卢崛希望他有。<br/> </p>
<p>谢天宇结完账接过购物袋走回来，卢崛站起来去拉谢天宇的手，他们一起走出去，谢天宇决定要带他吃顿好的。谢天宇拍拍卢崛的脸蛋，长胖了十五斤的小孩儿在比赛的间歇、不好好吃饭、又瘦了回去。<br/>卢崛看着谢天宇还是张扬肆意、年轻饱满的脸。他在心里想到的是，他希望这个男人生活的足够幸福。在还没遇见他之前的每一分每一秒，无论是和谁一起度过，他希望这个人没有被遗憾绊住手脚，他希望他能一直幸福。<br/>周末来逛街的有很多人，他们路过许多幸福的夫妻、婴儿车里的小儿童咬着自己的手，看悬在篷顶的小风车咯咯笑；有个花臂圆寸的高大单身父亲牵着他小女儿的手走路，小姑娘穿着精致的碎花裙子，指使爸爸在粗壮健硕的手臂上挂着自己的粉红小书包。<br/>“挺可爱的。”谢天宇没有掩饰他对小孩子的喜爱，他说自己从少年时代起就幻想能有一个长头发、圆脸蛋、也许坚强但也会哭的小女儿，谁敢欺负他的小女儿、他就要用自己的拳头去帮小公主出气。他会当一个特别开明特别好的爸爸，他要带自己的小女儿徒步、骑行、去戈壁滩和雪山探险，陪她环游世界，任由他的小女儿长大成为她想成为的人。<br/>“是不是特别好笑。我承认那个时候是不好好读书被我爸教训了太多次，才会想自己能做一个比他强几万倍的爸爸。”谢天宇想起少年时超前的想法笑了起来。<br/>卢崛一直想听他讲讲以前的事情，在遇见卢崛之前，他生活得怎么样、他原本的人生计划是什么。但是谢天宇没说，他面目坦然、眼睛里安然而有充沛的光。他已经把自己所有的遗憾消化得一干二净，只剩下全心全意、充满未来的自己，留给卢崛。<br/>“哼，我也想过。我还想过怎么追女神做老婆，可惜全被你打断了。”卢崛不甘示弱。<br/>谢天宇就知道小孩要开杠，就顺着他的意思和他拌嘴，装作恶狠狠、强人所难的恶霸，“可惜？卢崛你再给我可惜一个试试。”<br/>“可惜。”<br/>谢天宇拍他屁股，恶魔低语，“我把你的小熊拖鞋扔掉。”<br/>“嗳，没说完呢。”卢崛臭屁地在他面前立定站好，双手在胸前上下扣握，刻意做作地模仿播音腔，“尽管之前十分可惜，但是尊敬的谢天宇阁下，意料之外的你、和你意料之外的吻，带我走进了未来。”“怎么样！押到了吧！”<br/>吹了个口哨，谢天宇颇为满意地点点头。<br/>“那我呢我呢我呢。”卢崛也拍他的屁股。<br/>尊敬的谢天宇阁下以相似的礼仪回敬，对他说，“亲爱的卢崛小朋友，恭喜你获得成就：谢天宇的未来兑换券。自动生效、不得取消。”<br/>“想吃什么？”谢天宇问他。<br/>卢崛捂住自己的小心脏，“谢天宇，你能给我来一针胰岛素吗。”<br/> </p>
<p>他俩牵着手，没有人再去纠结以前的一切。那些遗憾、那些没能好好珍惜，在漫长的人生旅程里，只是倏倏而过的星子，用离去的光火照见一个更能把握的人。<br/>等待的间歇，谢天宇打开卢崛扔给他的包，里面塞满了牛肉干。谢天宇内心感到了百分百的拒绝，虽然卢崛视牛肉干为世间至宝、辣的嘶嘶哈哈也难以放弃，大有当作好东西窖藏起来投喂男朋友之势，但他还是趁着卢崛发呆的空当，不动声色地把牛肉干拿出来，藏在了餐厅的桌子下面，策划一场牛肉干的神秘失踪，好来拯救小男朋友的脾胃。<br/>而卢崛在想他的哲学命题，如果在难以预料的空间中存在着那个平行的世界，他希望谢天宇能不留遗憾，但在这儿，他会珍惜并感谢这个遗憾，他要全力去爱他，带他去见未来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>